You'd Be Surprised
by Don'tTellMeICan't
Summary: People change, but for the better? AU FutureFic - More information inside - Rating may change to M, not quite sure yet?
1. Yes, She'll Say It

**A/N: Hey guys, first time writing a 'fic' so be gentle! I'm trying out a new story, set in the future, and hopefully it won't be the most predictable storyline but I'm learning. Reviews would be nice and any suggestions are fully welcome. Enjoy! :)**

**Based on the song 'You'd Be Surprised' by Idina Menzel. It's a beautiful song so please listen to it (I'm sure it's out there on YouTube somewhere).**

**Grace xx**

'Oh my God' she chanted countless times through her head. 'Oh my god, oh my god'

Rachel had a visitor, but she knew exactly who was coming... what was coming.

Rifling manically through her costume rack, she searched for something to wear. Rachel Berry was always prepared and presentable. A person who she'd never kept in contact with couldn't change that. Could he? No. Yes. What?

She gasped at how reckless she was being. Rachel was a big girl now, a big star, even. Yet here she was acting like a hormonal teenager... again.

Suddenly the dressing room door swung open.

There he stood. The only one to ever leave Rachel speechless.

She dropped the dress she was currently holding in front of her to reveal her tiny piece of cloth, that you could call a dress. As it tumbled to the floor, his eyes raked from where the dress was on the  
floor and started scanning his way up her long, lean legs, past her stomach, over her enticing collarbone and finally traced those chiselled cheekbones to meet the dark, almost jet black, pools of her eyes.

Her breath hitched in her throat as their eyes met.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours but could have only been in reality minutes. Him in his masterful, masculine stance and her seemingly helpless frame. She couldn't help but admire his power, the confidence that exuded from his very being. That's what attracted her to him at the beginning and it wasn't about to change now.

Finally she took a step forward. "Hello..." she stammered out, only to be cut off by his movement towards her. It wasn't fast but it wasn't too hesitant either. He knew what he wanted and she knew that. And oh how she wanted him, not necessarily sexually (although that did crop up once or twice... Okay regularly) but mentally. She had needed his protection, his warmth and his comfort for so long now it seemed like second nature.

He slammed the door behind him, making her jump, even frightening her momentarily. She may not show it but she loved this, his control over her. The way she knew where she stood with him, maybe if not in the best place all the time. Nevertheless, she loved it. Loved him? That was a tough one...she'll get back to that.

Before she knew it her arms were round his neck, his hands roaming her waist. The heat formed when their bodies touched was formidable. Lips never touching. He was almost teasing her. The way they moved together was perfect, almost like they fitted. She couldn't concentrate, only on the way her body reacted to his, the way it felt so right, even if it was so wrong...

He gently forced her backwards towards the vanity that stood on the other side of the room, still not granting her the pleasure of his mouth on hers. Instead, their ragged breaths covered eachother's  
faces, sometimes his on her chest, but the only physical contact was their hands.

Once she hit the edge of the table, he hoisted her so she was sitting on it and him in between her legs.

But this wasn't passionate or even desperate. He was gentle, loving. It was like he was memorizing her body, but not the obvious parts. He took in the way her arms moved as his nose traced it's way over her shoulder. He saw how her spine arched into his warmth. He felt her legs draw lazy circles on the back of his calves. But more than anything, he noticed her face. The way her eyebrows furrowed with obvious need. The way her lips gently tilted into varying degrees of smiles every time they caught each other's eyes. Her beautifully done stage makeup highlighting those unforgettable cheekbones. Even how she developed tiny goose bumps on the back of her neck as he stroked her  
face with the pads of his thumbs.

She was perfect. Perfect for him anyway. Her crazy balanced out his laid back attitude and he loved her for it. Yeah, he wasn't afraid... he loved her!

She knew as soon as the glint entered his eyes that this was it. What she'd been waiting for.

Slowly, oh so slowly he inches further into her lips. Drawing it out for as long as possible. They tingled as his brushed over them, moving gradually to each eyelid, her nose and then finally capturing her lips in a real kiss.

She felt alive.

He felt relieved.

She kissed back. Hard. It got rougher as it progressed. He tugged at her bottom lip while he held her close with one hand, the other clutching hers that was resting on his toned chest. Soon she was resting against her mirror, their joined hands splayed against the cool surface and casting patches of mist over it.

His hands were everywhere. Pinning hers to the walls, fisting her long, luxurious hair, massaging her sides, caressing her face. As he travelled down her neck, the fog cleared from Rachel's mind. Her eyes flew wide open as realisation hit home hard and fast. She struggled to push him off her collarbone and stop him from sucking on that sweet, sensitive pulse point that she found so mesmerizing.

"This is wrong... S-so wr-rong!"

He groaned at her truthful words. Hands still tracing circles on her jaw line, his eyes locked with hers. She reached up to grasp his wrist... And that's when he noticed it. The simple gold band fastened around her wedding finger. It saddened him to think it wasn't him who put it there. He couldn't tear his eyes from it.

Following his line of gaze, she settled on her ring. She then stared intently on his face, searching for any signs of emotion from him. Just the one, she concluded, and it sickened her to know she caused it.

Regret.

She knew he loved her and yes, she'll say it, she loved him. But he lied to her. And that's not what she needed. She needed stability, which is ironic seeing as her now fiancée was hardly ever there, and even when he was, he was never truly this caring for her. But he was faithful to her, which is all she ever wanted. Wasn't it? It must be. It had to be.

"I'm sorry," he whispered almost too quietly for it to be audible. When he saw the confused look on her face, her cheeks flushed and hair beautifully cascading down her shoulders and pushed up by the mirror he couldn't resist. He was hers.

His lips crashed down onto hers and she gasped with the sudden intrusion. Their foreheads were touching as she saw the tear roll down his cheek, breathing heavily in tune with her. He peppered her jaw line with tender kisses and immediately found that spot on her neck that pleased her most.

One of her hands cradled his head as the other dragged down his back, head presses firmly into the mirror behind her as she desperately gasped for air, for control. She sighed as his head rested on her  
shoulder and his body shook from silent tears.

Pressing a kiss onto his temple, she took his head into her hands and rested it against her chest.

A tear leaked out of her eyes as she fought to get herself together for the man that needed her so badly in her arms, forgetting about the one that currently sat at home, not bothering to turn up to watch her perform.

"I love you... More than you could ever know" he murmured.

Her heart burst as she closed her eyes tight, desperately trying to just hold onto this moment when everything was perfect.

Her head fell back onto the mirror as her eyes opened and gazed at the opposite table where she knew a photo of her and the one she held at this moment was stowed away. There for safekeeping, to remind her of what could've been. No, could be.

"And I love you, all of you, always" she whispered huskily, throat raw from held back tears.

His head shot up, frantically searching for signs that she was lying. Signs that this really was too good to be true. She loved him? Not that douche of a fiancée? No avail, total 100% utter truth.

He took her delicate face into his hands and wiped away the lingering tear from her cheek. Her tiny hands rested on his broad chest, gripping at his shirt. He leant in to touch his forehead with hers.

"Rachel..."

"Noah..."

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?" an  
unfamiliar voice sounded from across the room.

A/N: Suggestions?


	2. No Way

**A/N: Wow! I didn't think that many people would latch onto this as much as they did. Thank you to those who reviewed, they helped greatly. I need some suggestions to see where this story could go. Not entirely sure about this chapter but I just really needed to integrate Shelby as I love her character on the show. **

**In this fic Brittany and Quinn were close friends with Rachel. I say 'were' for a reason... Remember, people change!**

**I'd love for some more reviews and suggestions as I'm getting quite stuck and, seeing as I'm new to this, I'm not sure about whether I'm writing a load of rubbish.**

**(N.B. I'm English so when writing the story I write 'mum' but because the show is set in the USA, when the characters speak they say 'mom'. Just wanted to clear that up!)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Grace xx**

The scene she watched unfold before her was both heart warming and infuriating. There she stood, rooted to the spot, only able to watch the one who she cared for make one of the biggest yet oddly satisfying mistakes of her life.

As Shelby gazed through her daughter's dressing room's wide open door she could barely stifle a gasp. However, not for the obvious reason. Well, yes it _is_ shocking, to a degree, to walk into your daughter's (your famous, oh so talented, _engaged_ little star) dressing room and  
find her in a deep, passionate embrace with one whom she is _not_ engaged to.

But, to be honest, Shelby knew her Rachel. She knew why she was doing this. After Rachel had left High School, and therefore New Directions, Shelby had decided that she could finally allow herself to become Rachel's mum, not just _her mother_ as she so blatantly put it on that painful day when she said goodbye to her little girl. She contacted her and, after countless bonding sessions in various locations, they had become inseparable. Shelby was now her agent and Rachel had never been more successful. It was almost like Rachel even outshone herself with the support of her mother_, no, mum_, behind her. There were always the times when they'd fight or argue, but there was nothing that couldn't be solved with a heart-to-heart on the sofa in front of the television. It was even Shelby who had helped buy Rachel her apartment in New York, as well as her own just a few blocks away (of course with _some_ help from the Mr. Berry's... She wasn't superwoman!)

Anyway, Shelby knew Rachel and how she thought. They were scarily alike after all! And she'd had many times when she found herself comforting a certain sobbing little star about the very man who she was desperately clinging on to at that very moment.

Noah Puckerman was _certainly_ a man now. His physique (even from behind) was definitely one to be admired. He'd always been aesthetically pleasing to he eye, but now (_sobbing in her daughter's  
arms_, she reminded herself) his powerful frame seemed even more defined.

As she felt herself lose her train of thought she heard something that made alarm bells sound in her well-developed mind.

"And I love you, all of you, always..."

_Was that Rachel?_ Of course it was, she had just uttered the very words Shelby had fought so hard to keep Rachel from saying to Noah. She would _not_ let this happen. _Not again_. This boy had already ruined her baby's life once; he would not do it again.

Before she knew it, her mouth was moving and her eyes were glaring. All rationality went out of the window. She concluded: _It might be what she wanted, but there's no way it was right for her_. If  
looks could kill...

"Would someone like to tell me what the _hell_ is going on?"

Rachel's head whipped towards the open door, eyes wide open in, _what was that? Shock? Fear?_

"Mom... _please_, don't..." she stammered out. "Now's _not_ the time!"

Noah turned around in a manner that Shelby had never seen from the man before. He was almost nervous or scared. The absence of that signature smirk from his face was unnerving. Shelby briefly faltered at that. But only briefly.

"No, Star, I think now is very much 'the time'" she bit out. Her baby was _not_ going to get hurt by this man again. Plus her future depended on it; _their_ future depended on it.

Noah moved away from the table and pulled Rachel off it. He rested her in front of him with both hands on her shoulders, stroking her with his thumbs. Almost instantly she shot a hand up to cling on to his, casting him a reassuring look.

_No way_, Shelby thought. _She's going to hate me for this_.

"Liam... Does the name ring a bell?" Shelby asked, sarcasm dripping from every word. Rachel just let her gaze fall to the floor in front of Shelby's feet. "Let me remind you. He's the man who loves you. He's the man who looks after you. He's the man who you're engaged to..."  
She shot a fierce look at Noah, who returned her eye contact without hesitation. _The kid may have changed, but he's still a confident little so-and-so._ "And he's not him"

Rachel stepped forward. "Mom, just wait and calm down. Nothing happened. I was just comforting No..."

Shelby cut her off, "_Oh cut the crap_! We all fully know what would have happened if I hadn't have interrupted your little catch-up. I thought you were a clever girl, Rachel. How could you fall for it  
_again_? It's just a game to him! He'll do what he did again and again. You're just some plaything who will be cast aside when he gets bored! You are almost a married woman. Don't ruin this... _Again_! Because guess who will be forced to just sit there and soothe her little girl as her heart breaks!"

Her breathing was laboured as she finished her rant. Now it was Rachel's turn and she could see that she was in for it. Head held high, she could see her chest rising and falling rapidly as anger ran hot through her veins.

"How _dare_ you? You have _no_ idea, do you? I'm confused, okay? I'm sorry, but I'm human. Don't come in here and throw accusations around like there's no tomorrow!"

"Rach..." Noah stepped behind her, his breath comforting on her neck. Just his presence behind her made her more confident.

"No, Noah! She needs to know." She turned back to her mother. "I love him, Mom. And I think..." she drew in a deep breath. "I think he loves me too"

Suddenly a flash of pain struck her face as she met Shelby's eyes. "And, I am _not_ a plaything. You know what happened was not my fault... I can't believe the very thing I confided to you was just used against me." Her voice lowered to a pained whisper "I trusted you, _Shelby_"

Shelby found her way to the chair next to her and fumbled to sit on it. For the second time in five minutes she found herself unable to do anything but see her daughter move farther away from her. But this time, mother and daughter wore matching expressions. Both had tears gathering at the brims of their eyes (although Rachel's were releasing silently) but for different reasons.

Rachel had just been literally called a _slut_ by her own mother_. Why would she do that? She knew how tender that topic was, even Noah knew.  
_  
Shelby had just realised the extent of the damage she had done. Just how much her star still needed her and how she had a hard fight on her hands to keep Noah tearing Rachel apart even further.

* * *

Rachel ran out, quickly and quietly. She needed to be anywhere but there, where she was torn between right and wrong, security and the unknown. She _knew_ calling her mum by her name was low, and she adored her mother, nothing changed that. But she couldn't contain her anger. Even if it meant leaving Noah in there, she just had to be alone. As she hit the outside car park, the icy gusts of wind lashed at her exposed skin. She was hardly wearing anything but she didn't care. The bitterness had awoken her from her cloud of disillusion. It wasn't just the cold that hit her hard, it was realisation. _Liam_. _How could this happen?_

Suddenly the anger that her mum felt towards Noah leaped into the forefront of her mind. _How could he...? After what... what he did? _

She slumped against the cold, unforgiving brick wall and slid to the floor, grazing her upper back and arms. The freezing wet seeped into the cloth of her flimsy dress. Knees drawn in to her chest and head nuzzled into her arms, she sat and let the tears rush out of her body and her body wracked with strangled sobs. _She needed this. A release_.

* * *

Back in the dressing room, Shelby sat staring into nothing.

"What do I do?" she gasped out. Her hand flew to her mouth as she clenched her eyes shut, willing the tears to go away.

Noah stood. _Just stood there_, unmoving, unblinking. One minute he was in the loving arms of the one whom he'd done so much wrong to, the next he was in the room with her mum and so many unspoken words. He ran a hand through his scalp and down his face.

"I _know_ I deserved that" he stated.

When Shelby just looked at him confused, he couldn't help but admire her likeness to Rachel. It was scary, but reassuring that at least he could say this to _one_ of them.

"I know I screwed up..." Shelby snorted at this," but I'm learning. I'm a man now."

Shelby fought the urge to get up and strangle this "man". Her gaze settled upon his swollen lips (she couldn't look him in the eye).

"Oh, a big man now, are we?" Quickly she jumped up from the chair, forcefully pushing it across the room. It collided with the wall and cracked right through the middle. Noah was scared. Actually scared. "Where was this man when you let that happen to my Rachel?"

With each word she took a step towards him, index finger raised and pointed, probing at his increasingly worried face. "Where were you when she gave you everything, _everything_, and you brushed it off like it was _nothing_?"

She was now right in Noah's face, noses inches away. She growled through gritted teeth, "Where were you when that bastard took advantage of her? When I was holding on to her, her frail body shaking _ferociously_ under even _her own mother's_ touch?"

Noah winced away from Shelby's death grip on his arm. Everything she  
was saying was hitting home hard.

"_Oh yes, I remember_" she hissed, eyes still full with tears.

"In _another_ woman's bed. Who was it... Santana? _No_. Brittany? No!  
She'd never sink _so_ low. Who... Why don't you tell me?"

Nothing.

"Oh please _'big man'_, please tell me!"

"Quinn"

Shelby flinched.

"Now I remember..."


	3. Freak Like Me

You'd Be Surprised

Chapter 3

**Flashback**

Rachel Berry* walked down the hallway, her signature 1000-watt smile plastered across her face and a determined spring in her step. Monday mornings may have been every average teenager's nightmare, but Rachel Berry* wasn't your average 15 year-old. She had dreams, goals, obsessions… and she wasn't about to give that up any time soon. Her life was perfect. She had two extremely loving and devoted Dads who were more than willing to fund her extensive training in the performing arts and who taught her to be herself (they are a homosexual/interracial couple, they screamed diversity). She was amazingly talented, which came in handy when she won the lead in the school Glee club last week. Rachel Berry* would and could do anything (apart from nudity and the exploitation of animals) that she chose and do it well. She was pretty and had already attracted the attention of one Finn Hudson (McKinley High quarterback and total hottie) for all the right reasons.

Yes, today was just another perfect day.

Until, David Karofsky (school bully) unleashed a slushie attack right there in the middle of the hall. Rachel Berry* exhaled a deep sigh, grabbed her routine change of clothes and marched off to the always-deserted girls' bathroom, head held high and blue slushie dripping down all the way from her face into the waistband of her high-waisted, floral-print skirt. _And not even Grape…_

However, as she neared the girls' bathroom her façade gradually broke more and more. Up until the point at which she was trembling with tears and quickly dashing into the bathroom. Rachel Berry* became Rachel. She slumped over the sink, hands steadying her at either side of the basin. Still hunched over, she raised her head to take in her dishevelled appearance. Sure enough, there she was: black tears leaving trails down her cheeks, hair and clothes stuck to her body, damp and tangled with blue icy syrup, chest heaving and eyes… broken, dead almost.

Who was she kidding? Rachel was nowhere near perfect. Yes she had two Dads, but she didn't have the mother she so yearned for. The female presence she had craved ever since she could talk. How she longed for a familiar smile, the loving arms of the woman who carried her. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon; her fathers had never mentioned her and Rachel didn't know a thing about her. _Where is she? Who is she? Why did she give me up? Can she sing? Do I look like her?_ She would never know… And yes, she may be talented, but no one appreciated it. And she meant _no one._ Even her Dads. They just paid for her. Never once had they watched a performance or listened to her practice. She even had to find her own way to the lessons, whether it be walking, taking the disease-ridden bus or finding a ride with anyone who had a car (and yes, that meant Jacob Ben Israel more than a couple of times). Yes, she won the lead, but of the Glee Club: the most despised and looked down on club in the whole school (even below the Chess Team and Science Club). This only earned her even more ridicule, if it were possible.

_The only thing that I __**completely**__ delude myself with is my appearance_. She straightened to observe herself fully. _Why aren't I thinner? Why am I so small? Why is my nose so large? Why can't I be normal? No wonder everyone taunts me…_

_And Finn…oh, who am I kidding. He'd never be interested in a freak like me. I'm just some__**thing**__ he likes to play with, to keep him from getting bored. He probably laughs as soon as I turn my back. What the __**hell**__ is wrong with me?_

Quickly, she got to work on changing, washing her hair, redoing her make-up and discarding the ruined clothes.

Once again, she returned to the mirror and fired inward insults at herself.

Before she pulled herself together and became that untouchable, determined and sometimes abrasive woman, she let herself remain the terrified, self-conscious little girl.

_No wonder everyone hates me. I despise myself._

"I hate you", she growled under her breath, staring from underneath hooded eyelids with those big brown eyes trained in a possessed gaze.

And with that, all of a sudden she snapped her head back up high, forced on that star smile and hitched her bags on her shoulder. She couldn't be late, Rachel Berry*was never late… and Rachel hated her for it.

As she bounced through the door, she failed to notice the astonished figure waiting on the other side. He watched her walk away briskly, hips swaying and face pulled into that massive smile.

_That was so not the girl I saw a minute ago…_


	4. This Mission Just Got So Much Harder

**A/N: I cannot believe it's taken me sooo long to update this! I'm so sorry and will try to make it up to you with some interesting future chapters. If you haven't gathered from the chapter before, this is now set before the first chapterand before Rachel met Shelby and Jesse. I'm taking this down a different route than the episodes so: Quinn isn't pregnant but she did sleep with Noah. Finn doesn't know this but is in a relationship with Quinn. Rachel doesn't love Finn but has a crush so no worries, he won't be in the way (Thank God! He's such an annoying character). Rachel hasn't met Shelby, but Will sure has and he even knows about the truth of the identity of Rachel's biological mother. Eventual Rachel/Quinn/Santana/Brittany friendship.**

**It's only short again but enjoy! :)**

Jesse St. James was new in town. He'd just been transferred from Carmel High (and Vocal Adrenaline!) to this dump. McKinley High: the worst school in Lima, Ohio.

Jesse had just lead his Show Choir to National victory for three consecutive years in a row. Then suddenly, out of nowhere his director, Shelby Corcoran, wanted him to transfer out of Carmel and into this hell-hole. Something about finding the lead in the opposing Glee club, New Directions.

Now, he'd never put blackmail past Shelby. She was conniving and clever. He'd always wondered how she came to be a teacher and not an extremely successful performer... She had the cunning for it, and obviously the talent. But this was different. Jesse always plotted with her as lead of the group, but this time she didn't discuss the plan with him. He only knew who, not why. And he'd learnt the hard way not to question Miss. Corcoran (it'd been torture having to watch one of the guys from the ensemble take his lead, badly, as he did the simple dance steps behind and sang back-up, he was not willing to go back to that).

Shelby cornered him after rehearsal once.

"Jesse, listen carefully. This is of the utmost importance. I need you to trust me..." He nodded as she leaned in even closer (if that was possible) her wide dark eyes seemingly bearing into his thoughts. He was hypnotized by her hazel-green gaze. "I need you to go to McKinley High... For a while..."

He grimaced but she rushed on before he could protest.

"Not forever, just until you find someone. The lead of New Directions is strong, extraordinary and painfully talented..." Shelby's powerful eyes glazed over as she talked about the girl. _Interesting_, he thought. "Anyway... You need to find anything you can about her. Anything. Report back to me when you've done it. I'm depending on you.  
Don't let me down."

And with that she turned and rushed off. He watched her walk down the aisle of the auditorium, hips swaying with the desperate need to be just somewhere else. That was weird. The usual glimmer of sinister satisfaction was non-existent on her face. She was... genuine... vulnerable. Jesse somehow felt that he'd be doing something far worse  
than performing in the ensemble if he failed this task.

And here he was. Fulfilling orders. He thought he'd start early. _The quicker I find her, the quicker I'm out of here.  
_  
Jesse knew what she looked like. Shelby had provided a headshot of her. He took it out of his satchel and studied it again. She was certainly pretty. He found her unorthodox nose almost endearing. Her eyes were huge and a deep chocolate colour. From what he could gather, Rachel Berry would rule the school. With obvious unmatched talent and looks like that, he thought she'd have people eating out of her hand. He'd have no problem finding her.

As he walked down the hall he couldn't shake off the feeling that she looked familiar, that he'd seen her before. _Rachel definitely looks like someone..._

As he mentally searched through his head for a face, a rather feminine looking boy approached him. He was clad in Gucci and other various designers. He looked certainly fashionable. He was wearing grey trousers with an intricate gold belt buckle to hold them up. He had a bright purple shirt on and a grey waistcoat (with a pocket watch hanging from the pocket). He finished his look with a grey hat with a purple band around it and amazingly expensive-looking dress shoes. _Must be another popular one.  
_  
"Wow. Looks like the Principle is trying to cram as much eye-candy in this garbage heap as possible" he said as he looked Jesse up and down appreciatively.

Jesse had dealt with his fair share of homosexuals (he was in Show Business after all) but this boy took the biscuit. Jesse could only scramble for some scrap of his secret mission as he wondered how one could get their hair so perfectly lacquered.

"What's that?" the feminine boy reached for the picture of Rachel.

Jesse quickly smartened up and retracted the piece of paper safely out of the boy's grasp. _Close one._

"Oh, that? It's not important, just class schedules." _Smooth_.

The boy nodded warily. "Hmmm..." Suddenly he perked up as a larger girl strutted over to him.

"Hey divalicious! Who's your friend?" her voice boomed throughout the hallway. _Powerful_, Jesse thought.

"Well, Mercy, I was just wondering the same thing..." He linked arms with this 'Mercy'. "I'm assuming you have a name?"

"Of course! I'm Jesse. Jesse St James" he smirked at the thought of what he was sure to happen next: the sudden realisation that would hit them right about now as they understood the status of the boy in front of them.

But he was only acknowledged with more appreciative looks. _They don't know who I am?_

"Well Jesse Jesse St James, I'm Kurt Hummel and this here isn't Beyoncé, no, this is her sure to be successor, Mercedes Jones" he raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at the shorter girl's giggles.

Just as Jesse was about to move on, he saw a rather large boy barrel down the hallway, sporting a letterman jacket and a 'Big Gulp' cup. What he saw next actually shocked him. This mountain of a brute walked briskly down the corridor, not even stopping as he hurled the cup's contents at a petite, unsuspecting girl.

He inhaled quickly. _What kind of place is this? Where huge jocks throw slushies at smaller (rather hot) girls?_

"Poor thing. First thing on a Monday as well. She won't be happy. We're sure to get it at Glee today!" Mercedes sighed, almost as if this were nothing new.

"Wait! Did you just say Glee?" Jesse asked eagerly.

Kurt looked confused, as if it were obvious. "Umm, yes of course." He paused and stared at the other boy incredulously. "You mean you've never heard of the great Rachel Berry?" he acted as if he were  
offended, obviously over dramatic.

_Oh!_

_Bingo. _

_Wait... What?  
_  
Jesse could only watch as Rachel gathered her things and walked away, slushie-stained head held high

"Don't worry, honey! She's used to it. Prepared for everything is that girl. We certainly wouldn't be anywhere without her. Little Rachel the Rock!" Kurt said as Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Even if she annoys the hell out of us all of the time, I don't know what we'd do. There's no one who can sing like her." Mercedes added.

"You're right, Merc... She does annoy us! Diva-bitch is crazy!" As they erupted into a fit of laughter, Jesse blindly followed Rachel out of the hallway.

"Oh, _bye_!"

He just ignored the two infuriating, while informative, divas and set his mind on his goal.

He waited outside the girl's bathroom, carefully concealed so he could think his plan through before Rachel saw him.

He couldn't help but think of how wrong he was before. Rachel Berry didn't rule the school. She was bullied. Probably from her determination and the rest of the school's lack of. And Glee club? For "losers"? He'd never heard such a thing. Where he came from, people were fighting to get in to the school's show choir (Shelby's auditions for  
it were brutal, as he knew first hand). How could a school just a 20 minute drive away be so utterly different, so messed up so... wrong?

Then he heard it. The sobs from inside the bathroom. Was that really the girl he'd not only heard about but saw just a minute ago looking like nothing could stop her?

He edged the door open to see her hunched over one of the wash basins, staring at herself in the mirror.

Then he saw it. The self loathing in her eyes. The pure hatred she felt for herself.

"I hate you" he heard her murmur.

It was that moment that he felt for the broken girl before him. It was strange how he saw so much similarity between her and himself, yet so much difference. This being that she was two different people and the power-crazy driven one he'd caught a glimpse of earlier was scarily alike his own, and Shelby's for that matter... Anyway, she was alone and scared. He wanted to comfort her but knew he had to stay away for now. He couldn't burn his bridges before he crossed them.

As her head snapped up, his jaw did the same. He quickly dashed out from the door and back to his hiding place outside.

She exited the bathroom, and he spied the familiar glint of determination in her face, but not her eyes. He supposed no one ever truly looked close enough to detect the faux expression she wore, only took her at face-value. He didn't though. He saw tiredness in her deep brown eyes, sadness, self-pity. It was too much to handle.

But as he studied her swaying hips as she walked down the corridor, he realised why he was here. Who she actually looked like.

This mission just became so much clearer. _This is going to b__e so hard._

* * *

_**What do you think? Review? x**_


End file.
